


"Kenma!"

by peachiami (plumsy)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Apple Pie, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, If You Squint - Freeform, KuroKen - Freeform, Kuroo Tetsurou is a Good Friend, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Yum, author is projecting, i am kenma most of the time lmao, not beta read we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:29:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24481303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plumsy/pseuds/peachiami
Summary: Kenma doesn’t know how to take care of himself. Good thing Kuroo was practically attached to him.
Relationships: Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Comments: 1
Kudos: 154





	"Kenma!"

**Author's Note:**

> small drabble :D i havent been taking care of myself for the past few days so i wrote this little thing to help me get moving :> hope u guys enjoy this !

Kenma doesn’t know how to take care of himself.

It’s not that he doesn’t want to, but he can’t just care enough to do it. Just the mere idea of having to get out of bed, strip, and stand under running water then proceed to sit in a tub for a while didn’t sound very enjoyable. Moving at all didn’t seem very ideal to him. All he wanted to do was to lay in bed, play some games, sleep, and wake up to repeat the whole process, but his body always said otherwise. 

It was probably Kenma’s second day in bed (he wasn’t keeping count) when his stomach cried out painfully, his blanket tucked around him neatly as he frantically pressed the buttons of his controller, eyes steady on the TV across from his bed. 

Kenma grumbled and shifted slightly at the noise, ignoring the pain in his stomach and the weird feeling in his throat in favor of finally defeating this stupid boss that he’s been trying to get over for atleast two hours at best. 

Everything was going great, the final boss’ health bar was decreasing by the second and Kenma can almost taste the victory, he’s already up and kneeling on his bed, haphazardly leaning over, he’s ready, one last combo move and he’ll be able to strike for the kill. Kenma managed to press the combination of buttons fast enough to strike a hit at the boss before he could swing, he’s about to head in straight for the kill when suddenly, Kuroo comes barging in through his door, “Kenma!” 

Kenma jumped in surprise at the sudden intrusion, his controller flying from his hands, the boss takes advantage of the late reaction time of his character and wacks him to the side, tossing him into a wall, effectively killing him, now all that’s left are the big letters of “Game Over” hovering on the screen. 

The blond turned to look over at this friend, scowling, “I was playing” he deadpanned, grabbing his controller to restart the scene. Kuroo ignores it and quickly climbs onto the bed, wrapping himself around the smaller boy, Kenma paid no mind and started to walk around the virtual world. The smaller boy felt his friend bury his face in his hair before pulling back. 

“Your hair is greasy, Kenma” Kuroo commented, Kenma ignored him. It stayed quiet for a while, save for the sounds coming from the TV. 

“Auntie said you haven’t left your bed yet,” Kuroo continued, eyes shifting over to the clock on the bedside table, “It’s four already” 

“So?” Kenma grumbled, shifting around in his bed to bring his legs back down to cross over each other. Kuroo’s arms are still wrapped around his torso. 

“You hungry then?” Kenma shakes his head but it seems like his stomach had heard Kuroo’s implication of finally eating food, because the moment Kenma shook his head, the weird tubes in his abdomen cried out. 

Kuroo looks at Kenma, clearly unamused, “Well your tummy says otherwise, but good thing i bought apple pie!” The taller boy grinned, clambering off the bed, “I’ll be right back!” He said before he left the room. 

Kuroo came back quickly, holding an entire box of fresh baked apple pie (from Kenma’s favorite bakery), two forks, and a jug of water. He sets them down on the bed neatly before he pokes the other. 

“Kenma! Get off your game and eat” 

Kenma whined and bounced one of his legs, shaking his head slightly. He had to grind for some near gear thanks to Kuroo interrupting him. He hears Kuroo sigh and he can’t help but steal a glance at him from the corner of his eye. He was standing with a hand on his hip and his head slightly tilted to the side, and he was giving him  _ that _ look. It was practically the same look his own mother gave him whenever he refused to eat. Gross. 

“Okay, okay fine, just lemme save” Kenma grumbled, opening up the menu of the game to save and quit as Kuroo silently rejoiced beside him. The pudding hair boy switches his TV and puts it on Netflix, putting on a random episode of Spongebob before he turned to the open box of apple pie on his bed, the aroma was seducing. 

“Thanks for the pie, Kuro” Kenma mumbled, shifting a little to face his childhood friend, opening his arms slightly. Kenma wasn’t one for affection but he knew how much it meant to Kuroo whenever he did stuff like this. The raven haired boy grinned brightly, kneeling on the bed to lean down and insert himself in between the pudding haired boy’s arms. 

“It’s nothing really, c’mon let’s eat” 

The pair finished the pie rather quickly (thanks to Kenma) and were now laying against the headboard. Kenma put his game back on the moment they finished eating, Kuroo opting to watch him play beside him. Kenma didn’t want to admit it, and probably never will, but he was always thankful whenever Kuroo stopped by his house to hang out (which was everyday but  _ still _ ). 

Kuroo leaned over and wrapped himself around the smaller boy, pressing his face against his shoulder. “I love you~” He grinned, stretching every syllable. Kenma grumbled and shrugged his shoulders in an attempt to get the older boy off of him. 

“C’mon, say it back kitty cat,” Kuroo pouted, “Pretty please baby pudding head?” Kenma let out an annoyed grumble and shifted away from the raven haired boy. Kuroo fell down on Kenma’s lap and whined loudly, shaking his legs in a small tantrum-like manner. 

“Okay fine, i love you too, now shut up” Kenma hissed, letting his bangs cover his face to hide the small blush on his face.  _ Stupid Kuroo.  _


End file.
